¿Otra copa para confesar?
by Xingke
Summary: —No eres la única que tiene cosas por confesar— sabía que estaba avergonzada, pero él aún más después de sus propias y atrevidas palabras — Aún queda un poco de sabor en tu boca ¿no? — A Hope le latía el corazón muy fuerte pero decidió continuar como única oportunidad que se le presentaría — Déjame un poco de vino y te cuento.


Holas! yo aquí sin nada mejor que hacer que subir una nueva historia a las 6:30 am porque eso es lo que hacemos la gente cool (?

Esta vez traigo un **HopexLightning**, un **Two-shot**, que no sé cuando subiré la siguiente parte si mañana o pasado o de aquí a tres días... solo sé que será a horas de la madrugada como últimamente tengo por costumbre xD

**Como siempre:** Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores hasta que recupere mi Death note y lo único que me pertenece aquí es el Fic y el vino (?

Espero sea de su agrado :D

* * *

**¿Otra copa para confesar?**

.

.

.

—Ahora vuelvo— fueron sus palabras antes de salir por la puerta que daba con el salón principal dejando sola a Lightning. Agarró la copa y se sirvió vino llenándola, luego de dudar unos segundos decidió que no era buen momento para emborracharse, además, dejar que el alcohol coloree sus mejillas obligándola a reír sin motivo mientras convertía sus sentimientos en palabras no era algo que iba con ella. Solo se había tomado media copa.

Diez minutos.

Con el dedo índice contorneaba la superficie de la copa, que, a causa de la delicada fricción dejaba oír un sonido agudo, al principio molesto, pero que al pasar los minutos se volvía agradable ya que no la dejaba sola con el aburrido silencio del comedor. Después del pequeño concierto miró por enésima vez la puerta de cristal que mostraba un enorme salón con un candelabro ridículamente feo para su gusto y unas escaleras en forma de espiral que conducían a las cinco habitaciones de la planta superior, pensó que tal vez Hope tenía un concepto erróneo de la frase "ahora vuelvo", generalmente esta frase se emplea cuando no tardarás más de dos minutos, contados, en regresar o ¿también podía usarse si tardarás media hora? No lo sabe, ella nunca utilizó tal frase, de hecho Lightning era mujer de pocas palabras, prefería hacer las cosas directamente y que los demás lo entendieran mediante sus acciones, sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras porque así es mucho más fácil que malgastar saliva… Vale más una acción que mil palabras ¿no? Musitó una maldición y se bebió el resto del vino mientras se sentaba y destapó el corcho para rellenar la copa.

Se dejó caer al respaldo de la silla y sin dejar lugar al respiro se bebió de un solo trago yendo para la tercera ronda. Olvidó la excusa acerca del alcohol que minutos atrás usó para convencerse de que no debía abusar, ahora solo quería recordar y el vino era un buen amigo.

_Sueno como viejo alcohólico_

Pensó mientras dejaba la copa medio llena sobre la mesa y con el brazo ocultándole media cara. Su vida cambió en tan solo diez años, parecía poco y a la vez largos e interminables. La primera vez que vio a Hope era tan solo un niño que no se despegaba de la falda de su madre y luego de perderla se aferró a la suya con el objetivo de volverse tan fuerte y valiente como ella. Rio entre dientes y se bebió un pequeño sorbo. Le seguía a todas partes a pesar de que más de una vez le dijo, de manera un poco ofensiva, que no puede hacerle de niñera e incluso lo abandonó a medio camino un par de veces.

Otro sorbo y rellenó.

Light sabía mejor que nadie que uno de sus defectos era la impaciencia, de ahí sus acciones tan poco cariñosas hacia el chico

_Pero yo solo quería protegerlos y no sabía cómo demostrárselos_

Los sentimientos nobles de Lightning se escondían debajo de una capa fina de arrogancia y una actitud distante, hacía el bien a su manera y a pesar de que quería que los demás lo supieran no lo dejaba ver… así era ella… y Hope no dejaba de seguirla, no importa qué él siempre volvía. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco fue encariñándose con él hasta el punto de no poder ocultarlo más y lo abrazó junto con la promesa de que nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño. La verdad es que desde el día en que cada uno siguió un sendero distinto no hubo un solo momento en el que no recordara a aquel chico… y la ves aquí diez años después reencontrándose gracias a Snow y antes que pudiera si quiera saludarle él se fue con un "ahora vuelvo". Miró el reloj, dieciocho minutos pasaron y volvió a rellenar la copa.

Sentía como el calor se le subía por todo el cuerpo y sobre en todo se recargaban en sus mejillas, sus manos reemplazaban un ventilador con el tonto esfuerzo de refrescarla sacudiéndolas de arriba abajo, pero eso solo aumentaba la temperatura. Tapó la botella para evitar caer en la tentación de seguir con el festival del vino y dejó la copa casi vacía en la otra punta de la mesa, que cabe destacar era larga y caminar de una punta a otra le había cansado o eso era lo que ella creía, que casi cae dándose en la nariz con la punta de la mesa, observó que nadie estuviera contemplando posiblemente la escena más ridícula que hizo en toda su vida y el alivio que sintió cuando descubrió que seguía sola lo celebraron sus piernas al dejarla caer por completo sobre la silla. Seguía con el intento de refrescarse pero no había manera, fue entonces que pensó: iba sobrecargada de ropa. Ni bien empezó a desbotonarse la camisa Hope pudo verla desde el tercer escalón, corrió hasta ella y entrando entre gritos y balbuceos logró captar la atención de Lightning interrumpiendo el striptease

—Light-Lightning detente ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Dijo fijándose en lo roja que estaba su cara — ¿Estas bien?

Lightning tenía la mirada perdida en su rostro y susurró su nombre en busca de ayuda antes de caer en su pecho. Hope pasó una mano por su frente y comprobó que tenía la frente ardiéndole, preocupado la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación más cercana, una un poco escondida detrás de las escaleras y la acostó en la cama. El olor a lavanda era tan fuerte que Lightning rápidamente se llevó una mano a la cara para taparse la nariz y evitar que el fuerte olor le ocasionara dolor de cabeza. Levantó la vista y los ojos de preocupación de Hope atrajeron los suyos

_Vaya que ha crecido_

Sus rasgos son más masculinos… totalmente diferente a como lo recordaba, un niño inseguro y muy dependiente. Se fijó en sus brazos ocultos tras la manga de su camiseta, eran más fuertes y sus grandes manos que le acariciaban la cara estaban frías otorgándole calma a su piel que quemaba a causa del alcohol, posó su mano sobre la suya intentando que el frío tacto se mantuviera sobre ella.

—Tengo calor — cerró los ojos y deslizó la mano de Hope hasta su cuello. Notó el fuerte olor a vino y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella acción simplemente se dejó guiar, sin mencionar lo agitado que se encontraba y más aún cuando sus dedos pasaron por su piel acariciándola suavemente, sentía arder sus mejillas y Lightning no parecía ser consciente de sus actos. —Tus manos están frías— dijo entre suspiros que revelaban su alivio.

Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hasta la ventana, rápidamente separó su mano de la garganta de la chica con la excusa de abrirla para que entrara un poco de aire, aunque no importa cuánto viento pase a través… el calor pasó a él y no hay aire capaz de calmarlo. La abrió y sin mirarla soltó un par de comentarios respecto al clima que Lightning ni se molestó en oír, simplemente se sentó y clavando su atención en Hope recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Realmente cambió, físicamente hablando, ya que pudo darse cuenta de lo nervioso que se había puesto… rio por lo bajo y recordó su reacción cuando sorpresivamente lo abrazó años atrás

"Yo también te cuidaré… bueno… lo intentaré"

Adorable

Hope se sintió observado pero no se atrevía a darse vuelta, estaba borracha lo sabía, vio la botella casi vacía sobre la mesa y honestamente nunca pensó que la encontraría así. Y nació la pregunta: ¿por qué? Ella en definitiva no era el tipo de persona que bebe hasta perder el conocimiento

_¿Verdad? _

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y con el valor que no supo de dónde sacó le preguntó.

—¿Por qué te excediste? — apretó los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blanquecinos— al beber me refiero…

Fue recién cuando Lightning notó la situación en la que se encontraba, en una muy vergonzosa. Centró su mente en una estrategia para salir sin tener que explicar que… ¿Qué? Olvidó porque había decidido abrir el corcho y rellenar una y otra vez la copa. Sus ya coloradas mejillas se volvieron de un rojo aún más intenso al pensarlo más detenidamente. Fue por él.

Lightning estaba experimentando la sensación más extraña que había sentido nunca, su mente y su cuerpo estaban separados, contemplaba sus movimientoss sin poder impedirlo. En sí ya era molesto pero lo fue aún más cuando las palabras decidieron desobedecerla y dejaron expresar sus pensamientos sin piedad alguna

—Estaba pensando en ti — dijo y Hope se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con sus ojos llorosos

_¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

Sintió como si estuviera mirando una película, observaba y criticaba todas las acciones y palabras del personaje, pero no importa lo mucho que lo odie el personaje seguía haciendo de las suyas sin escuchar sus críticas y en ese momento ella era el personaje y al mismo tiempo el espectador. Lo vio acercarse dudosamente hasta la orilla de la cama, tartamudeo al nombrarla y se sentó

—¿En mí? — preguntó apuntándose a sí mismo. Supo que ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás

_Mierda_

* * *

_¿Reviews? :D _


End file.
